A Little Misunderstanding
by WritingSingingThesbian
Summary: Dot walks in on one of Miss Fisher's trysts but is shocked to learn new information and details of her employer-turned-friend's life. Dot will also have to explain herself and Miss Fisher's lessons. This story mentions some vague and straightforward interactions between lovers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't help herself.

Phryne Fisher was a very voracious woman in all aspects of her life. She took on new murder cases when she wanted to; she participated in events that occurred in her community; she impishly took on new lovers when ever she pleased, and sometimes her lovers overlapped one another too –figuratively and literally. Dorothy Williams normally admonished the behavior of women that went out of societal norms, like Miss Fisher. To have such a long list of men for the sole purpose of sex was quite uncharacteristic of a woman. Not to mention that Miss Fisher also took part in male dominant activities such as carousing with diverse company when there were no cases to solve, or going to the gun range with Burt and Cec, or spending her fortunes gambling (surprisingly, she won more money than she put in) –all of this did not settle well with Dorothy.

During her first few weeks under Madame Phryne Fisher's employment, Dorothy felt personally offended and was naturally shocked by her employer's outlandish activities. She had never seen depravity like Miss Fisher's ever in her life and her parents would have, had they known, immediately taken Dorothy away. But Dorothy was an independent woman and Miss Fisher's outgoing attitude, modernistic views on society, and passion had really rubbed off on Dot.

Now, in the case of Miss Phryne Fisher, Dot could only speak highly of her. She would go so far as to risk her own reputation for the woman she considered a friend. Although she was still a paid worker of Madame Fisher's, Dot did not care whether she received a stipend while tending to the woman's needs or had been the woman's close confidant –Dot _wanted_ to be around her.

Dot had just finished brewing a pot of tea when Mister Butler came in the kitchen, his uniform starched and lint free.

"Why, good morning Miss Dorothy!" Mister Butler went towards the back door and took an apron off it's hook. He placed it around his neck and as he walked towards the refrigerator, he tied it around his waist.

"Good morning Mister Butler. Would you care for a cup of tea?" She offered one, but he politely refused. Instead, he reached for a bowl and whisk.

"I'll pour a cup of my own after I get breakfast going," he pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge and cracked two eggs into the bowl. He began to mix the milk and eggs together while he continued the conversation, "And what are our plans today?"

Dot prepared a tray for Miss Fisher, ready to send herself off, "I'm sure something interesting will come up. If the party last night hasn't drained Miss Fisher's good spirits, she'll be up and out of bed to tackle what ever comes her way."

He looked up at Dot as he continued to mix the eggs in a heated frying pan, "Miss Fisher will probably have a lot more energy to expend than we think!" He smirked at her and nodded.

Dot chuckled and headed for the staircase, "She always does!" She climbed up the stairs to Phryne's bedroom with the kettle and cup of tea. She tapped on the wooden door, but no response came from the other side. Dot steadied the tray on her forearm as she twisted the knob and opened the door. She walked in on _the_ most scandalous sight –a sight she definitely did _not_ expect to see.

"Oh goodness! Miss, I'm so sorry!" Dot backed out of the doorway, trying to close the door as quickly as she could, but the tray impeded her speed. In her embarrassment, she couldn't seem to walk backwards quickly with the tray tilting dangerously on her arm. She wanted to leave immediately; Dot grasped the tray, backed out of the room, and closed the door –at least she tried to.

The laughter of Phryne Fisher broke the awkwardness and embarrassment that Dot was trying to avoid. "It's alright Dot," she continued to chuckle. The raven haired beauty got out of bed and pulled a nightgown on. She was swift in her movements and managed to hold the door open before the girl could close the door. Miss Fisher smiled innocently, beckoning Dot back in, "Come in dear and pour us a cup, would you?" She adjusted the gown and tied it close around her. Phryne did not want to upset the girl further with her nakedness.

Dot's eyes darted back and forth between Miss Fisher and the person in bed, "Just one cup?" Dot questioned, dumbfounded.

Miss Fisher walked towards her and pulled her fully into the room. The girl had not moved an inch. She closed the door and walked back to the bed, her hand stretched out to her lover, " _Would_ you like to share a cup Alette?"

The redhead, a woman Dot had never met before –a woman who was obviously naked– turned to her side. She smiled at the raven haired detective and grabbed the outstretched hand. As she sat up, joining Phryne at the edge of the bed, she teasingly waved at the conservatively dressed girl whose eye's now avoided contact with her. The woman named Alette draped the silk cover over her body as she got out of bed, looking at the tray.

One hand held on to the silk cover and the other reached out for the cup. Dot filled it, gazing downwards, trying her best not to look at her. When Alette turned back to look at Phryne, she used an arm to hold the silk blanket to her chest and with a hand, she put the cup to her lips. Her free hand petted Phryne's soft fine hair, "I doubt that you'd get anything to drink Phryne," she purred as her finger's grazed the woman's alabaster cheek, "I'm parched." In three gulps, the tea was gone. Alette put the cup back and tilted her head at Dot, acknowledging the girl who still avoided eye contact, "Your Miss Phryne Fisher makes a woman work!"

Dot felt her collar scratch at her neck and could feel her body temperature rise. She turned a darker shade of red when she thought about what the woman could mean. She rolled her eyes shut as images started to form, sullying her naïve mind.

"Uh, Miss Fisher," she finally opened her eyes and made direct eye contact with the detective in front of her. But her peripheral view still caused discomfort: Alette's attempt at covering herself was useless. The silk blanket slipped lower than it should have and exposed the woman's left breast. The sight pulled Dot's eyes away from Phryne and to the exposed body part, "Miss Fisher, your... your _breast_ ," Dot blurted out. She felt the blood drain from her head at the mistake she had made. Dot quickly looked away and rushed to the nearest table top. She nearly threw the tray against it as she excused herself, "Breakfast will be ready soon. I'll be downstairs if you need me Miss Fisher." She would have left a lot earlier if she had the choice.

"Dot! Oh, you needn't be so shocked!" Phryne tried to reassure the girl, but she had left so quickly. She shrugged, calling out after the girl, "We all have the same anatomy!" Phryne looked over at Alette and the two started to chuckle.

She heard the last sentence that Miss Fisher announced, but didn't dare go back to hear the rest of it. Dot felt her entire body tremble as she made her way back to the kitchen. During her entire employment with Phryne, Dot had never walked in on Miss Fisher in the middle of an act. She had walked in at the end of Miss Fisher's lovemaking a few times, yes, where the two lovers were lounging in each other's arms: kissing, cuddling, carrying a light conversation. And once, where she'd almost walked in on their lovemaking, but could hear the rhythmic pounding of the headboard that made her stop in her tracks. And in all those instances, Miss Fisher's lover was a man. This time around, it was a woman. Dot had never, in her entire lifetime, seen two women making love –nor could she fathom the idea. At least in the position she saw them in.

Mister Butler had the breakfast tray prepared for it's delivery to Miss Fisher; however, Dorothy needed to regain herself before going back up there. She strained a smile as she walked past Mister Butler and quickly notified, "I'm going to get some fresh air!" Before he could utter a word.

Back in Phryne's room, after both women has ceased their laughter, Alette apologized for the slip, "I didn't realize it happened!"

Phryne chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll have a talk with her and she'll be fine." Alette licked her lips and sidled up to Phryne allowing her to gaze upon her exposed body again. Still seated at the edge of her bed, all Phryne managed to do was rove her eyes over the shapely figure. She reached out, pulled Alette into her arms, and cleared her throat, "She's going to have a _lot_ of questions."

Alette leaned down and kissed her lover's neck, "I wish I could be there to stir a little," she closed her eyes and placed her arms around the woman's shoulders, "...a little discomfort in the girl."

The raven haired beauty laughed again, "I would share your sentiments, but Dot's been through enough." Phryne caressed Alette's hips, kissing her abdomen. She gazed up at the redhead and smiled when the knot that held her robe together started to come loose. Still looking at Alette, Phryne felt the other woman's warm hand wander against her now exposed flesh, "Not tired, _yet?_ "

Alette kneeled, now eye level with the detective. She grabbed two fistfuls of Phryne's black hair and pulled her in for a long kiss. Alette pecked her lips twice more before she replied, "Just one more time before I hit the road Phryne." There was no sense in protesting because Alette had already started. She cupped Phryne's chest and continued to kiss her, "Come on dearie, for me?" Phryne felt the longing rise back up between her legs. Alette shook her long mane of red hair and finally pulled the robe completely off of the detective. After doing so, she put one hand on each of her lover's thighs and pried them open, "You won't ever see me again until next year!" This time, Phryne grabbed two fistfuls of hair and pushed her mouth against Alette's. She bucked her hips off the bed and without asking, Alette placed her mouth on the spot that Phryne needed it the most.

Phryne rolled her eyes shut. She contained the guttural moan that rose up in her throat and braced herself for what was to come. As Alette continued to bob her tongue in and out of her, sucking simultaneously at each corresponding hip thrust, Phryne pulled the red hair tighter –guiding her lover's movements recklessly.

 _Approximately an hour later_

Dot walked back into the kitchen with Burt and Cec following behind her. They sat together at the little table, four plates set before them.

Burt continued his story, thanking Mister Butler for his breakfast, "So I tells Mickey that he only pussy-footed 'round to avoid that grand ol' bitch!" He laughed raucously before recoiling at Dot's sharp look, "Excuse the language Miss..."

Cec huffed, "I told 'em not to go through with it. What a drag it does for the rest of us!"

Dot shot him a look too, insulted that either of them saw marriage in such a way. "It's a sacrifice one should take!" She stood up out of her seat and brought the kettle and cups to the table, "I know I would make sacrifices for Hugh and he would do the same. If I had to give up friends like you two, I might!"

As they argued on about marriage's sanctity and how women were the problem, or how men were to blame –with Mister Butler caught in the middle of the battle– Alette and Phryne crumbled to the floor after a vigorous session.

"Mm," Phryne hummed, contented, "That levels out the playing field." The last bits of ecstasy escaped her body, still thrumming from the heated kisses, nimble fingers, and sweaty limbs.

Alette cuddled up to her, lightly pecking the already blemished skin on Phryne's neck, "Now don't lie, Phryne. We both know I did the most last night." She nipped Phryne's neck and chuckled at her reaction. "I've done a pretty swell job, making you wet—"

Phryne placed a hand over Alette's mouth and clicked her tongue, "Don't start a competition you'll lose. We _both_ know this will go on all day. And I _do_ have the time to win this game."

Alette moved her lover's hand and kissed her finger, "If only I had that time."

The raven haired detective's dismal grin ended their tryst. Instead of their hunkering lusts, a sadness fell upon both women. Phryne patted Alette's cheek while placing her forehead against hers. She quickly kissed her lips and stood up, "Would you at least join me for breakfast?"

Alette stood up too, suddenly cooled by the air her slightly sweaty body was now exposed to. "I know you'd win," she trailed off, "...and no." She sighed discontentedly, "I should have left the moment I woke up, but you're too delicious to leave alone." Alette started to gather her belongings. "My husband's probably waiting at the hotel now."

She frowned, starting to put on her robe, "I understand," Phryne went in for another kiss, reveling in the taste that lingered on her lips, "One thing I don't understand; however, is—"

"My reputation, Phryne." Alette argued, "We've been through this in the past. I will never reach Mac's comfort and enjoy the company of other women as publicly as she does. I—"

"Well then, do so in private! No one will know Alette." Phryne shrugged, "I didn't know you wanted the company of _other_ women."

She shook her head, "I don't mean _other_ women, you know what I mean. Think about it, I own and run a multi-million dollar business with my husband. If our... if _my_ image tarnishes, if I am found out, I could lose the business, my reputation –I'll have nothing." Alette went into the adjoining bathroom and washed herself off.

Phryne followed her in and didn't give up. She fought back, "Letty, darling," the red-haired woman paused her movements to look at Phryne. 'Letty' and 'darling' sounded strange, but Phryne constantly used pet names and nicknames. Alette's husband never used the former or latter, or any variation of nicknames and pet names. "We're not living in the dark ages. For crying out loud, you've been the brain and stock of that company since Daddy Bramble handed it to you." She walked towards Alette, her arms crossed tightly in front of her, "Your marriage with that American business person does _not_ represent you. You are your own woman Alette."

Alette did not try to defend herself, or to explain either. She walked out of the bathroom, wiping her face while Phryne trailed behind.

"If we're being honest Letty, Mister Emmett Davis is only a figurehead for your company. You wouldn't need him at all, it's society placing restrictions on women—"

"Phryne please," Alette interrupted, "Just stop," she held a hand out for Phryne to take, and when she did, she kissed her palm, "Our last day together shouldn't leave us feeling spiteful. I don't want either of us to get upset and pass any harsh words we don't mean."

She kneeled in front of Alette, took her face in her hands and kissed her softly, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll leave it alone." Alette bent lower to hug her lover in a tight embrace.

After they had cleaned up, Phryne led the way downstairs, to the front door and took one last longing look at her lover, "Until next time."

"Oh," Alette lifted Phryne's chin with a knuckle, "...don't say it with such sadness!" She embraced her once more, "I'll miss you Phryne Fisher."

Burt, Cec, and Dot sneaked in the living room, by the front door, when they heard Miss Fisher's bedroom door creak open. They remained quiet through the love-sick women's entire exchange. Burt and Cec couldn't help but elbow each other at the thought of their boss's old flame, eventually wandering over to the living room entrance to peek at the gorgeous redhead.

Phryne pulled her in for a long kiss, pecking it softly one last time before Alette could leave. She closed the door and rested her back against it as the last image of Alette played in her mind: a black-fitted sequined dress reflecting in the sunlight, a plunging neckline revealing Alette's ample breasts as she waved goodbye. And when she turned back around to open the front gate, her tanned back and brown freckles exposed, heels clacking away on the pavement.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Burt questioned, resting against the frame of the living room entrance, much too loud for Dot's comfort.

"Come on gang, let's eat!" Miss Fisher skipped towards the kitchen, feeling than seeing the three people hiding in the living room.

"That was the Missus Davis, righ' Miss Fisher?" Cec prodded his boss.

"Oh you two," she sighed, sitting at the head of the table, "You know who she is."

Burt shrugged, "Well, we haven't seen her in a long while."

Dot looked on at them in confusion, "They know you..." she paused, rephrased the question, realizing how risqué it was to say it out loud, "How do Burt and Cec know her?"

"She's always been part of her life," Cec casually responded, eating the omelet that Mister Butler had prepared, raising his cup in appreciation.

"That's right!" Burt exclaimed, "You weren't employed yet when Missus Davis came here last!"

Dot sat down in disbelief, " _Miss_ us Davis?"

Mister Butler walked in then, a newspaper and new case of milk delivered, "Alette stopped by?"

"He knows too?" Dorothy questioned in exasperation. It seemed to her that she had been left out of the loop. She felt like an outcast, "Miss Fisher, I usually am very understanding of your... adventures! In fact, I've grown accustomed to it all and for a while now, I've looked up to you as a role model. But this," she slapped the table, "...this is the most _un_ speakable act I've ever saw!" Dot stood up, red in the cheeks, and slapped the table again.

Burt and Cec exchanged looks, slowly forking their remaining food into their mouths, not daring to say a word.

Miss Fisher sighed, "Dottie..."


	2. Chapter 2

_A few minutes pass_

A knock came at her door, but Dot didn't make any moves to answer it. By this time, Miss Fisher would have walked in, smiles and all, probably looking glamorous in her nightgown and makeup free face. But nothing happened. Instead, another knock came, this time accompanied by a concerned voice.

"Dottie, please let me in." Miss Fisher pulled her robe tighter around her. She grasped the knob and turned it, but refrained from going in or poking her head through, "Dot?"

Exasperated, she stifled the anger in her voice, "There's no way to stop you." Dot sat at her dressing table, arms folded across her chest, and looked quite unlike herself: disappointed and upset. Her head held high, she asked in her best polite voice, "How may I help you?"

Phryne mirrored her actions, crossed her arms, and took a seat at the edge of Dot's bed, "Dottie I understand you're upset," Miss Fisher pried a hand out from her stern figure and patted it, "I know you don't condone my voracious appetite when it comes to... personal matters, but you've learned to live with it. I am thankful that you do and still decide to work by my side everyday!"

Dot huffed at her employer-turned-friend and pulled her hand back to cross her arms, tightening them this time so Phryne wouldn't be able to grasp them.

"Dot," she tried again, "I do appreciate you, so very much, so I want to apologize for what you saw back there." Phryne pulled her robe around her closer, suddenly aware that she was still naked. She felt the need to shower, but added quickly, "And I apologize for pressuring you into a situation that made you uncomfortable. You've already been through enough of those so I promise," she rose her right hand, "...I will be presentable when you come into my room. I will make sure the environment is free of any lascivious activities." Phryne stood up and grabbed Dot's shoulder since she couldn't grab either hand, "I hope you'll stay here and be my girl," Dot shot her a look then, crinkling her nose, obviously not pleased with the way she phrased it. "I meant my friend, my second-hand."

"I am still shocked with the way you carried yourself Miss Fisher! And with a woman—"

"Yes, Dot, I know you think two women—"

"Miss Fisher," Dot grabbed her hand and made her sit next to her. "It's not that you were with a woman... okay, it's part of it; however, not entirely."

Phryne slumped over, a puzzled expression taking place, "What're you trying to say Dottie?"

"I just..." Dot searched for the right words, not wanting to insult Miss Fisher: her friend, her employer. "It's that I thought you enjoyed the company of men. And as you mentioned earlier, Missus Alette Davis is a woman _and_ she's married." She trailed, but came back strongly, "She's a Missus!"

She sat up straighter, closed her eyes, and replayed what the girl said. "You're more bothered by the idea that she's married and you thought I only liked the company of men?"

"Well, yes! You've always had men over." Dot recalled her earlier findings, "I am obviously not part of your circle of trusted friends, so I wouldn't know! Burt, Cec and Mister Butler all knew about Missus Davis, and only _now_ I learn this?"

"Oh Dot!" Miss Fisher gave her a hug, "Dottie, when I mention _any_ thing about sex, you shy away. Even the idea of revealing skin makes you turn red!

Her statement was proven true when Dot turned red. "I can't help the way I'm raised—"

"And I do not judge you Dot!" Miss Fisher wrapped her arm around the girl, "That is the only reason why I don't tell you much of what I do, bedroom wise, so I can save you from embarrassment!"

Dot smiled at her kindness; it faltered when she realized that Miss Fisher talked to Mister Butler about these things. "You talk to Mister Butler about things concerning—"

"No! Not every last detail! Just the people in general Dot!"

"Oh." She turned her attention to the floor and wondered again. How did Miss Fisher meet this woman? And how exactly did women...? Dorothy Williams, a devout Christian, was glad to say she had never slept with a man before marriage. Dorothy Williams took pride in that she refrained from drinking, smoking, cursing, and committing most sins. If she did partake in any sins, the next time she attended church, she would make sure to confess to find peace again. Now, to have these thoughts about sex, especially about two women (which seemed highly unlikely), confused and embarrassed her.

"Are you alright?" Miss Fisher interrupted her thoughts.

Dot took a moment to recover and smiled, "No, I am not okay." She stood up and paced the length of her bedroom, "Miss Fisher, how dare you sleep with a married woman! You are aiding her in committing adultery, the greatest sin! And the fact that, well, she is a woman is highly inappropriate!"

"Dottie!"

"I am only speaking the truth and my mind, Miss Fisher." Dot covered her mouth, "Oh, Miss, excuse my outburst."

Phryne stood up and waved a hand at her dismissively, "Don't bother, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised!"

"Surprised?"

"Well, what do you think of Mac? Do you hate her for who she is?"

Dot turned the answer over in her mind, "Mac is a wonderful doctor, very humorous and has good spirit."

Miss Fisher nodded and took the girl under her arm, "Mac was once married, for a short time, to a man she did not love. She enjoys the company of women and discovered her true self long before she met the man she married. Instead of cheating on him, she divorced him and found her happiness afterwards."

"What does..." Dot flushed, she knew about Mac's interests. They were heading to torrential waters that did not help ease her oncoming discomfort. "What does this story have to do with your situation?"

"Alette is a married woman too." Phryne sat back down, letting Dot follow her, "She's an unhappily married woman, she makes herself presentable, normal, because of what she does."

"And that is...?"

"Alette inherited a multi-million dollar business from her father –she was an only child. This is the twenties Dot, and you know what men think of women working. She married a Mister Emmett Davis, a well-to-do American who was quite fond of her. He's a real gentleman and quite debonair too, but she doesn't love him the way he loves her." Phryne needed to cut this short, "If she were to divorce her husband and make it clear she enjoys the company of women –in the biblical sense," Dot's face turned red, "...she could lose the business. In her father's will, he stated that Alette could only run the business if she married and only until her husband's death, could she run the business on her own. Not only that, but society would ostracize her and the business if they were to discover her sapphic tendencies! She stays with her husband to keep up a façade 'til death do they part. On the side she—"

"She sleeps with women." Dot stated flatly.

"Yes." It was a pathetic excuse, but Alette loved her family business. She'd rather suffer in her marriage than give up what four generations of Brambles fought for and built from absolutely nothing. "In fact, Mac introduced us to one another. It was an extravagant and wonderful party." Miss Fisher smiled fondly at the memory. The hashish brownies she baked became a party favorite. "I thought Alette exquisitely beautiful and we went out a couple of times." Miss Fisher smiled again and looked Dot in the eyes, "I love Alette."

"Do you really?"

"I do." Phryne nodded, "I love her, but with her father's will and the love for her business –our entire situation really– we can't be together. And that's okay, I understand."

Dot pinched her lower lip, a habit she had as a child when she wanted to know something but was too afraid to ask. "Miss Fisher, don't think I'm trying to insult you, but is this why you can never... commit to a relationship?"

Phryne thought it over and shrugged once she figured a way to answer Dot truthfully. "Partly, it is true. I want to be with Alette. But the other reason is the fact that I've never found anyone that strikes me as strongly as Alette does."

Dot smiled, "I'm sorry Miss, that you can't be with the one you love. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with Hugh. It breaks my heart just to think about it."

"That's exactly how I feel. I can't dwell on it, so, I live my life to the fullest."

"Yes you do, Miss. You have more energy than I do!"

"Alright Dot, now that we're on good terms, how about we go downstairs?"

Phryne got up and opened the bedroom door. She stepped out, waiting for Dot, but knew that she'd want to shower first before going back down. "Dot, are you coming?"

Just one thing, one thing she wanted to know –one thing before she could leave her room. She definitely did not want to mention this topic in the future, so she wanted to ask and get past it; she wanted her curiosity to die today, not sit and wonder, drive herself mad trying to understand it all in the next few weeks, month, even years!

"Miss Fisher," Dot stood up, briskly went over to Miss Fisher and pulled her back in. "I need to know."

"Dot?" Phryne furrowed her brows. What else was there to discuss?

"Miss, you know I don't have any experience whatsoever in that area, but I'm not dull." Dot wrung her hands together, afraid of being judged –she was just too curious. "I know how men and women go together, but two women? And especially in that position with Missus Davis..." Dot tried to stay cool, tried to control her reddening cheeks. It worked for a while until Phryne laughed, her head falling back as she let out a loud joyous laugh.

"Miss!"

She recovered quickly, covered her mouth and laughed quietly, "Oh Dot! Use your imagination!" Phryne put a hand over the girl's knowing exactly what two women did in bed; however, the fact that she rushed along with Alette to get her out the door (and too hungry to do anything else), she quickly pulled her hand back.

Dot felt Miss Fisher's hand leave hers too quickly and awkwardly. She looked down at Miss Fisher's hands, examined the skin, looked quickly back up into the raven-haired woman's eyes, then slowly stared back at Miss Fisher's hands. She had fingers –definitely had fingers.

"Miss!" Dot recoiled and wiped her hands together, slapping them wildly to get whatever minuscule thing was on her hands. "Oh God! Miss, please tell me you washed your hands!"

Phryne smiled innocently, she could lie, and lie she would, "Of course I have Dot!" Again, she laughed a hearty laugh as Dot lost her mind, "Please, Dottie, calm down." She would touch her again, but she already felt guilty. Miss Fisher kept her hands to herself and instead, tried to calm the girl with her words. "Dottie, if you feel that disgusted by it, why don't we both wash our hands together –we'll feel better, hmm?"

Dot couldn't be more happier. She shot out of her bedroom door, Miss Fisher following her, and went to the bathroom. As they washed their hands, Burt and Cec had gone off to do business, while Mister Butler washed the dishes.

Walking downstairs together, arm in arm, Dot felt more confident. She actually enjoyed the discussion about intimate things with Miss Fisher; however, discussing those taboo topics needed to be taken in moderation –like everything else.

"Miss Fisher, how did you and Mac become friends?" Dot inquired curiously, not quite done with her prodding.

Phryne remembered exactly how they became friends. "Mac is not only a good doctor, Dot. She has other talents that you'll never see!"

Not knowing what that could mean, Dot took it in the only way she knew. "Miss, you've bedded Mac?" Incredulous by this new fact, Dot let go of Miss Fisher's arm. She couldn't imagine Mac and Miss Fisher together!

They were close friends!

Maybe that's why they slept together!

Miss Fisher remained quiet for a moment, then chuckled as she explained, "We didn't sleep together Dot, goodness gracious! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Dot was a much different woman now than she was when Miss Fisher first met her. Reserved, calm, and always questioning others' motives, Dot could faint at the drop of an immodest hat. After working with Miss Fisher however, she could be feisty when needed, and question others' motives with tenacity. "I'm afraid I've influenced you in too many ways."

"Then you should have come out with it immediately, than tell me she has other talents that I won't see!" Dot covered her mouth, "What's her other talent?"

Phryne put a hand over the girl's shoulder, "She can play a multitude of instruments and has a beautiful singing voice."

Dot deadpanned, expecting something more shocking, "Why is that fascinating?"

"Have you ever seen her perform instruments or sing?"

She recounted all the parties they had in the past with Mac there. If she could just pull up some memories—

"She never plays or sings for a crowd." Miss Fisher intertwined her arm with Dot's and led her to the kitchen, where Mister Butler stood. "Hello again Mister Butler."

He saluted her with a grin, "Good to see you again Miss."

"I guess I've missed out on something special." Dot commented, quite disappointed that she couldn't see Mac in action. "Can't you ask her to play for us?"

"Dottie, you've asked a lot of questions. I thought you were upset with me."

Miss Fisher took a seat and asked Mister Butler to make them a pot of tea. "Shall we discuss Aunt Miriam's dinner this coming Saturday?"

"Oh, but Miss! You have to tell me—"

Miss Fisher crossed her arms, "Alright Dot, I'll try to convince Mac to perform for us." Satisfied with the girl's wide grin, they finally discussed what they would bring to Aunt Miriam's dinner party. Mister Butler made a few suggestions and even offered to go with them, more so to witness the events that could arise. And as they continued discussing the dinner, Miss Fisher decided to start a situation she knew the girl would eventually ask about.

"Mister Butler, may I have a few moments alone with Miss Williams?"

"Of course Miss." As he made his way out, Miss Fisher held the girl's hand and held it up to her face.

"Miss?"

She chuckled and wanted to know, "Were you going to ask me anything further...?"

"What do you mean, Miss?"

"Dottie, out with it."

She took her hand back and placed them both underneath the table, on her lap. Dot glanced down and knew that her inquisitive mind would get her into trouble. "What's it feel like, Miss?"

Phryne smiled at her, applauding herself for being right. "I can tell you that it feels much different than being with a man." Dot tilted her head, wondering. "Women don't have the same... accessories as men do. But I can tell you now that either way, it feels delightful. Being with a woman who knows what she's doing with her fi—"

"Miss?" Dot grimaced, "What are we talking about?"

"I thought you wanted to know about sex—"

At the sound of the word, Dot turned red. "Miss! I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a woman! If I don't know anything about being with a man, how could I compare the two?"

Phryne placed a hand over her mouth to cover her smile, "Gosh Dot, I guess I overestimated my own abilities. I assumed you still wanted to know about... it."

"Yes, I do, but not to that extent!" Dot stood up to get a refill on milk. Just to keep herself moving. "Oh goodness Miss." Now she had a strong urge to know what it felt like to be with a man. Curse her inquisitive mind!

"I'm sorry Dot." Phryne shook her head as she cradled it with a hand. She took the milk from Dot's hand and placed it on the table. Refilling her own cup of tea, she dropped a cube of sugar and poured some milk too.

Dot finished hers and watched silently as her boss stirred her tea, not blinking. "Miss, you don't have to feel so guilty."

"No, it's not that Dottie." Phryne kept stirring, clockwise and counterclockwise, keeping a beat. "Actually," she lightly tapped the spoon against the cup and set it down gently, "Why don't you kiss me then? I'm sure you and Hugh give a few light kisses here and there, so why not?"

Dot shook her head rapidly, "Oh no Miss, I'm not that curious."

"Dot, I don't like you in that way, you don't—"

"Miss, it's fine. I can—" As they interrupted one another, Dot had stood up to make her way out of the room. But Phryne followed closely behind and made a choice. She pulled the girl back, towards her, and once Miss Fisher had the girl facing her, she kissed her on the lips. She lingered a few moments before breaking off, smiling that Dot hadn't fought back.

"See? Doesn't it feel different?" Miss Fisher patted the girl's cheek.

Stuttering, not knowing what to do or how to respond, Dot closed her mouth. Should she berate Miss Fisher for doing that? Slap her across the face for being so brazen? Report her for unruly conduct?

No. She couldn't do any of those things. It _did_ feel different, not only because it was her boss that kissed her, but a friend she enjoyed the company of. It felt different because it was softer and more... experienced!

"What on earth is going on?" Hugh finally got the words out. He looked on as Miss Fisher and Dot stood there, Miss Fisher holding on to Dot's face, Dot wide-eyed and speechless. Miss Fisher was sure that they were alone and wouldn't be interrupted; Dot, shocked that Hugh had seen such an encounter, shook her head at his impending thoughts.

Now both of them would have to explain themselves.

* * *

 **A/N** : If Miss Fisher's abilities were correct, she would have tried to seduce Dot to bed, but I decided not to take that route.


End file.
